


Hearts, Stars, and Horseshoes

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Short & Sweet, Superstition, just gfs supporting gfs no matter how weird their superstitions are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: Rose has a job interview, but no lucky shirt. Rey has a motorcycle and a deep love for her girlfriend.Femslash Feb Day 11: "It's Okay"





	Hearts, Stars, and Horseshoes

**Author's Note:**

> title's a lucky charms joke and im not sorry

Rey awoke to what looked like a crime scene. Clothes were strewn from one end of the room to the other, the cramped closet doors thrown open and the bulky dresser drawers in various stages of opening.

"Babe?" she croaked, rubbing at her eyes to get a clearer look at the room.

"I can't find my lucky t-shirt!" Rose called in explanation, but her voice was muffled and Rey was still half out of it with sleep, so it took a moment to sink in.

"Oh, shit-" Rey hissed, slender hands coming up to rub at her face. "I saw it in the hamper yesterday and I didn't think to set it to the side before I took it all over to Finn's."

It wasn't the first time Rey had heard her girlfriend curse their lack of a working laundry machine in the week it had been broken, but it was definitely the first time she'd heard such strong words on the subject.

"Shit!" Rose finally finished, pushing her knuckles into her eyes lightly. "Shitshitshit! I'm already running late-"

"Rose," Rey murmured, rolling to the edge of the bed. "Hey, it's going to be fine. You don't need some t-shirt; if they're worth anything they'll adore you on the spot."

Rose's lips dipped sadly. "It's not just a t-shirt, it's my _lucky shirt_. I was wearing it the day Paige came home from the hospital, the day I got accepted to my first pick college, the day I got my internship, the day I met _you_ ; every amazing day in my life has been in that shirt and I need to put it in my purse so today will be amazing."

Rey reached for Rose's hand - she responded easily, lacing their fingers together. "You, Rose Tico, are already amazing. Any day you're a part of is guarenteed to be a good one, no matter your wardrobe."

Rose sighed, her face changing into something softer. "Thank you," she muttered, still something upset to her tone. 

Picking up the wilted-like pitch of her girlfriend's words, Rey pushed up out of the bed, tugging yesterday's crumpled t-shirt on over her head. "What time's your interview?" she asked pulling the hair tie from the limp bun of her hair and redoing it in seconds flat.

"Nine."

"And what time is it now?" 

"Quarter after eight. My train leaves at eight thirty, though."

Rey grabbed the side's of her girlfriend's face, planting a sweet kiss to her hairline. "Make sure you catch your train, I'll handle it, all right?"

She could hear Rose physically stop, ready to pluck apart her no doubt reckless plan, before thinking better of it and returning the kiss to her shoulder before passing her a pair of pants.

"Don't do anything _too_ cool without me, all right?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Rey promised.

\-----

Rey whizzed through the narrow streets, her bike kicking up a clattering sound that predated her by a few second window everywhere she went. She cut through all the familar shortcuts with her usual reckless abandon, helmet only staying attached to her head by the thin strap under her chin.

When the brick building she was headed toward began to rise up in front of her, she let herself ease off the gas. She eased around the side, rolling into her usual parking space before cutting the engine. 

She hopped from the back, her legs buzzing with the echoes of the motor's incessant thrumming. Hauling her bag, a tattered sand-colored cloth satchel, up and over her shoulder as she moved, she headed for the apartment building's front entrance. 

Too keyed up for the elevator, she dashed up the stairs. Three flights, two at a time, bag beating against her side with every thundering stomp.

Finn's door was as inconspicuous as every door down the hall, but she found it on muscle memory alone. 

She tapped sharply at the familiar notched wood, waiting as patiently a she was able to for him to answer the door.

On the other side was decidedly _not_ Finn, but instead a man with tousled hair and one of Finn's sweatshirt's on. One hand in his sweatpants' pocket and the other holding the door, he gave her a tight smile. "Hey," he said with a nod, before turning to call over his shoulder, "Finn!"

Rey shook her head - she knew FInn'd been hiding something from her. She hadn't anticipated a secret anybody, but that just showed how off her game she was. 

She ducked under the mystery man's arm, bun thwacking his arm accidentally as she crossed the threshold. 

"Nice to meet you?" he tried.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry, but it' nice to meet you too," she added with a genuine smile.

At that, she took off for the kitchen, where she knew, no doubt, Finn would be with his…second, she guessed, cup of coffee.

He stood at the sink, back to her, the water running over his hands.

Creeping toward him, she poked his bare side and asked, "Secret boyfriend, huh?"

Squawking, he dropped the plate that had been in his hand in the strainer and whirled on her, hands still wet and sudsy.

"Didn't you hear me knock?" she asked jovially, a grin on her face.

"No!"

"Oh, well, I'm here. And I need to know where your laundry basket is."

His face scrunched up. "In the living room, by the couch, what are you _doing_ here?" 

"Can't talk, I'm on a tight schedule!" she chirped, swaggering off toward the living room.

It took her all of two seconds to spot the shirt in question she was looking for - an unassuming faded canary yellow shirt with a dissected plane in slick black. Rey smiled fondly, allowing herself a moment to rememmber the day she met Rose. She had, in fact, been wearing the exact shirt.

She turned back toward the kitchen, finding the man perched on the counter looking curiously at Finn who was leaned against the same counter, arms crossed over his chest, a resigned, knowing look on his face.

She held the shirt up. "Emergency," she explained, shaking it a little. "I'll call you later," she promised, then eyed the man one last time. "Looks like we've got plenty to talk about," she said with a cracking grin. "Bye!"

\-----

Rey almost busted through the glass doors, but seeing the tight, quiet air of the waiting room, she thought better of it.

She spotted Rose, on the far side, feet tapping nervously as she glanced everywhere but at the door. 

Rey smiled, pushing the door open gently in an attempt at a reserved approach. Rose's head snapped up and her face bloomed intot hat smile that Rey oved so much. The unabashed, elated smile.

Rey ducked her head in greeting at the eagle-eyed receptionist who was peering at her over the sharp desk off to the side, before moving more quickly to Rose than before.

Undoing the flap on her bag, Rey extracted the shirt and held it out to Rose, who took it excitedly and promptly shoved it to the bottom of her own bag.

"Thank you so much," she whispered, keeping her voice lower than was probably necessary, given the chatter of the two people across from her. 

"You're gonna crush it," Rey informed her in liue of an unnecessary acceptance of the thanks. "I'll see you a home after my shift, yeah?"

Rose nodded. "Mhm. Have a good day."

"You too," Rey replied, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @desertrosetico !!


End file.
